Shino Sasaki
Shino Sasaki is a main character in the yuri series Hidan no Aria AA. A polite and friendly 1st year freshman in the Inquesta department. She is in Class 1-A along with her friends Akari Mamiya and Raika Hino. A wealthy girl who was just longing for a single friend, until she came across Akari. She goes to lengths to make keep them inseparable, even if it means cancelling her Amica contract with Aria H. Kanzaki. Yuri Feats * To care for Akari, she'll be at her side all the time. * In her past, she didn't care if she was always by herself, and was abandoned by the others and even mocked at to her kinship with a wealthy family, but meeting Akari she started to open up for her first friend in her life who brought happiness to her life. * The dreams she have is all about Akari, in a fantasy where she float and hold hands with her and calling her name along with her, until she woke up in the morning she pronounce her name. * Right when she heard Akari's aiming to become Aria's Amica one day, her face expression unnoticed by the others was gloomed all of a sudden, next she offered her with a gentle smile to head home together, or to go get some Leaf Pies from the store she often went to with her, and she was fully gloomed after Akari's turndown because Aria will be spending some nights away, so she was determined to help Aria prepare, and to pack her nightgown and underwear, besides, Akari wasn't willing to eat sweets only that time, because when she stayed overnight at Aria's place the other day, Aria told Akari to lose some weight; hearing that part when Akari stayed overnight at Aria's place made her feel dizzy like never before, her grasp were uptight, though she gently refused Raika's offer to join her to some Leaf Pies from the store on their way home. * Angrily entering through her mansion, and into her room, she let her fury out on a stuffed bunny toy she has, strangling it with deep anger while shouting Aria's name severally, it was all because Akari kept talking only about Aria. * Her bedroom is filled with Akari's plushies, and a hugging pillow of her with some of the plushies were placed on her bed, she also have a poster hanged on her wall of Akari sleeping on her desk, and because she deemed Akari as her property. * Confusing over what she can do so Aria won't take Akari away from her, she used the Akari box: A box containing Akari's album and photo stickers, plus her gym clothes she took in Akari's essence to soothe her feelings. * To escape from the reality where Akari was Aria's Amica in training, she personated and talked to the Akari in her daydreams while covered in her own blanket on bed with passion, some of her talk was of the promise they made to be friends forever, or offering her to have her Leaf Pie. * She was willing to try eliminating Aria directly due to her jealousy, but after she considered the idea she believed it was dangerous, she spent a whole night researching about a way she can do so she take Akari back, she was preoccupied with it to the point where she delayed the diner brought to her room by one of her maids. Then, finally she knew about the three-day cancellation rule: In the Amica Contract, there's a rule that if a younger sister fights a battle and loses within 72 hours of the contract, the contract gets terminated, this is because the upperclassman Aria couldn't protect her junior Akari, after that, the contract may not be re-signed, so she urged Akari to break up with Aria. * Drawing her long sword, she shed tears because she doesn't want to lose Akari, that's why she was determined to cut her, and she wouldn't let Aria have her, she deemed Akari as her property. And for Aria, she was targeted too. * Crying inside the fountain water after her fight with Akari, she feared Akari hates her and she was back to being alone again without Akari, but as she knew that Akari forgave her, she questioned her eagerly to hear that she likes her while grabbing her shoulders, she was totally relieved and glad to hear her agree, hugging her while still wet from the fountain water, she declared she likes her so much too. * To form an Amica group with Akari is what she was determined to make, which is a system in which some younger sisters get together and form a group, they each receive instructions from their own older sister and work together to train, so she requested an Amica Contract too with Shirayuki Hotogi, because she thinks she and Akari like each other so much, as she grabbed her shoulders enthusiastically, it was because of the last night case when she obliged her to say that she likes her. * Episode 3 minute 7:46 She took the chance during the athletic abilities test overseen by Aria to touch Akari's butt on the floor, plus she was showing to move her taut butt while drooling, dizzied and blushing. * Glaring at Aria who was the upperclassman assigned to Akari for the junior students were having a physical exam, she wondered why Akari have to be with Aria even during school. * While Akari was concentrating over her gunnery target during the physical exam, and opened her mouth lightly, she noticed her and passionately said (Kawaii/cute) for three times in a row. * At the last test for Akari, Raika and Shino, overseen by Aria to check their athletic ability, and Aria instructed them to fight her, she was precipitious for the chance to crush Aria in all the confusion. * The only time when she though Aria might be a really nice person, was after she decided to make her battle Akari to measure their athletic abilities. * Because Akari didn't have to go to see Aria, because Aria said she had some business to take care of, she resolved to go with her and have some Leaf Pies on their way home, however after Akari's leaving to follow Aria who was talking with Kinji, she regretted to forgive Aria. * Viewing Aria merely talking with Kinji, she said that the business Aria had to take care of was a date with him, her saying was only to urge Akari into forsaking Aria. * Having the chance to jump on Akari when the attention was spotted on the other direction to Raika's training fight with a tough guy, is what she is skilled at. * Nonoka's first visit to her mansion made her eyes to shine, her nose to bleed, and lost in her romantic world, there was also a pink heart on her chest stabbed with an arrow, because she thought she was cute too. * For both of Mamiya's sisters to stay overnight at her place is what made her pleasant. * Shirayuki Hotogi herself presaged during Shino's visit to her place, saying that she felt Shino have very strong and devoted feelings towards someone, so she bet they're alike, therefore in order to see if she can make her her Amica. Shino received Shirayuki's teachings: Show her love in cooking, how to be patient while her love interest warm up to her, and about infrared cameras which are more effective on swimsuits than on underwear, to run the pictures she takes through software and analyze them in detail, and to back them up at least in three places, also to eliminate their rival in love immediately, using a target appended with pink long pigtails to bring her down as soon as she find her; so in the end she consider Shirayuki as a really wonderful person. * Having Akari's pillow as well as a brand new pillow that's just like hers, she planned to switch Akari's original pillow with the new one and tell her that she got it dry cleaned, and she was blissful to rub her face against it. * After Bee Butei team had their first victory on their first Quartet in the constructive site after the scaffolding collapsed on Akari and Urara, she hugged Akari until she raised and sprinted away to Aria, it was when she was emotionally hurt. * Watching Akari advancing to hug Aria on the table where the Butei members of Bee team were gathered around a table in a café to celebrate their first victory, she looked wrathful at them. * Akari's smell is what she can particularize, like when she sniffed one of the two pillows which one of them was Akari's on her bed, she easily discovered her maids had Akari's original pillow cleaned by mistake. * Realizing the relationship between Raika and Kirin had developed into a romance, she grabbed Akari's hands heartening to do their best too. * The first time she brought Akari to visit her mansion, she thought while blushing and staring at her that she's cute, and wished she brought a digital camera with her to take a picture of a delighted Akari. * On the table she had lunch with Akari at her mansion, she got shy after Akari praised her knowledge about Caraway's young leaves which get rid of the meat's smell, and lemon balm which has a calming and carditonic effects. * Having some time with Akair's first visit to her mansion, she thought to herself that she like her so much, also when she had tea with her she was blushing as well. * Because she assumed Urara snatched Akari away from her by inviting her to her residence, she couldn't just stand by and let it happen, so she sought a way to prevent Urara from making a move on Akari, and succeeded in doing so. * Her view of Urara's remark about how she and Akari can improve each other in their relationship, she imagined Akari in a pink romantic background where she was demanding to be improved more and more by Urara who was touching her. * Because she wasn't going to let Urara have Akari, she challenged her to a duel afterschool in Butei's High old training site. * Crossing her sword against Urara's, she asked her to know about the smell of Akari's chest the while she rubbed her face on it. * The something she would give Urara in exchange for the straw Akari used was two strands of Akari's hair in her Akari Box. * For Urara to point at her and say clearly that Shino's love for Akari was stronger than hers, she was embarrassed. * Her face flushed with pink at hearing Urara's guess that Satsuki wants to do stuff which invoke was censored with traffic noise. * She decided to go to the water park that the Takachiho Conglomerate owns only because she doubted Urara to take an action on having Akari to herself. * In order to deepen her friendship with Akari, she resolved to join hands with Urara, perceiving that Urara who invited her to the water park, she took it that she have a high-level strategy. * Amazed, she took sight of the poster Urara own of Akari's special shrinking bathing suit. * With the skills that she learned from her Amica, she meant business to contribute in the plan made by Urara for the water park, since beautiful memories should be videotaped and watched many times later on, she took the role of recording a lot of Akari using a camera linked to a pink hearts-decorated floating balloon to record the bathing suit accident scene of Akari clearly and in high definition. * Through her infrared camera, she could see Akari very well under the water of the water park pool. * A spoon of purple-colored jello is what she was willing to feed Akari at the water park. * Even though she didn't got to see Akari's shrinking bathing suit at the water park, she was glad that she was able to record a lot about her. * Dropping her strawberry au lait drink, it was as she heard from Akari in the classroom that she shall cohabitate with Aria since there might be bad guys out there after Aria, Aria was just evacuating to Akari's place for a while, in addition to knowing that Aria will be with Akari all the time, and that she'll have Aria sleep in her bed, plus to do things together with Aria like shopping and cooking, she was very shocked. * Surrounded with an aura of jealousy, it was because Akari was washing Aria's back. * She slept next to Akari the time she stayed at her place. * Merely for Aria to see the morning glow reflection on the ocean with Akari, she was gloomily jealous of Aria. * Keeping Akari safe is what she was concerned about more than Aria during the enemies' ambush. * After saving Akari who fell to rescue Moyu one evening, she was terribly worried about her, then when Akari expressed her opinion about the duel between Shino and Urara that they performed together in harmony, she blushed and turned her head the opposite direction of where Urara was standing. * "A sinful angel" was the title she visualized along with Urara for Akari who made them reconcile. * When Nonoka hurried to put a blanket around Akari's body to cover her just before putting on the bathing suit, she got irritated. * She followed Akari who was walking with Aria all the way to her place, motivated with jealousy. *When Kyouchikutou released the thousand arrows gun bullets, she shielded Akari sacrificing herself for her sake then fell injured in her lap. *Even if she was still recovering from Kyouchikutou's attack, since Akari was in a fix, she couldn't just sit back, therefore she meant business to work with Aria's plan. *To go with Akari to have some Leaf Pies is what she requested until Akari ran after Aria. *To work together with Urara on a plan to get Akari away from Aria is what she asked her about and acquired her approval. Gallery Anime_69108_1447655.jpg Anime_69212_648439.jpg Anime_69212_654195.jpg Anime_69212_866616.jpg Anime_69212_873706.jpg Anime_69212_884550.jpg Anime_69212_962461.jpg Anime_69212_1167124.jpg Anime_69212_1197405.jpg Anime_69212_1262511.jpg Anime_69212_1324990.jpg Videotogif_2018.08.30_09.45.45.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_09.48.37.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_09.52.32.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_09.55.25.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_09.59.10.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_23.05.14.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_23.05.35.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_23.06.00.gif Videotogif_2018.08.30_23.06.33.gif Anime_69303_565482.jpg Videotogif_2018.08.31_07.31.54.gif Videotogif_2018.08.31_07.37.13.gif Videoplayback_700950.jpg Videoplayback_979812.jpg Videoplayback_1001167.jpg Videoplayback_1020978.jpg Videotogif_2018.09.01_16.18.26.gif Anime_69475_1240865.jpg Videotogif_2018.09.02_14.39.35.gif Anime_69564_819319.jpg Videotogif_2018.09.03_18.25.31.gif Anime 69641 802885.jpg Anime 69641 1064855.jpg Anime 69641 1075408.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.19 16.10.16.gif Videotogif 2018.10.19 16.10.47.gif Videotogif 2018.10.19 16.11.04.gif Anime 69719 805388.jpg Anime 69719 1102560.jpg Anime 69809 553219.jpg Anime 69809 697739.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.07 11.05.51.gif Videotogif 2018.12.08 15.07.13.gif Category:Hidan no Aria AA Category:Characters Category:Yandere Category:Romantic